¡Despierta!
by HadaGalaxia
Summary: Una enamorada Ginny hace un descubrimiento que sin duda no esperaba. HG... o no? Oneshot. Situado en PdA. R


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los otros personajes (por si alguien lo dudaba)(otra cosa es que ellos estén bien cuando vienen conmigo)

AN: Leerse con la canción de "Carros de Fuego" puesta en repeat. Casi el repeat no hará falta ¬¬. Se supone que es un día muy caluroso como los hay pocos en Escocia, y las descripciones que doy no siguen los libros. No lo he podido evitar! Quiero dedicar el ff a los HHr que leyeron "Baile en Hogwarts". Y a Ceci, que me dio la idea. Y a mi familia en general :P . Y a la Academia, a mi manager, a la gente que creyó en mi...

* * *

**_¡Despierta! _**

Ginny POV

"No se si podré hacerlo" pensó Ginny, dirigiéndose a los terrenos de quidditch. Aunque era una gran seguidora de quidditch, lo que le interesaba ahora mismo era otra cosa bien diferente.

Aunque Ginny era muy joven para ello según su madre, tan solo estaba en segundo, no era ajena a los efluvios del amor, habiendo sido expuesta a ellos desde la temprana edad de los once años. El afortunado: Harry Potter.

Desde que lo vio aquel día en la estación, supo que su corazón le pertenecía por siempre más. Se le veía tan perdido, tan solo, tan tímido, como un pajarillo extraviado. Y sin embargo, tan valiente. Alcanzó a verle la cicatriz aquel día. Desde su punto de vista, no había quedado tapada por su pelo. Aquel pelo tan negro, tan revuelto, tan salvaje! Los labios carnosos en aquella dulce sonrisa. La ropa desgarbada que le daba un aire de madurez de la que sin duda carecían todos sus hermanos. Y los ojos... ay, que ojos! Sin duda fue eso lo que la cautivó, lo que la estuvo persiguiendo en sus sueños, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que era el Amor. Verdes esmeralda, con una chispa de malicia en ellos, y sin embargo eran un pozo de calma y ternura...

"Pena de gafas" pensó con pesar. Seguía tan enamorada como el día de aquel primer encuentro. Aunque el año anterior había sido un año que no quisiera recordar nunca más, los ojos vedes que vinieron a buscarla a la Cámara de Slytherin en tan horrible ocasión, le hacían olvidar el año infernal que había pasado. Incluso había escrito algún poema pensando en él. Necesitó de todo su valor para mandarle aquel duende con alas en su primer San Valentín en el colegio. Enrojeció al darse cuenta de que eso había ocurrido tan solo el año anterior. "Pero aun era pequeña"

Y en verano... las orejas se le pusieron más rojas aún. Cuando estuvieron al final de las vacaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, Ginny había entrado corriendo sin llamar en el cuarto de su hermano, encontrándose con Harry saliendo del cuarto de baño. Tan solo con un albornoz. Y todo él mojado. Salió más rápido que había entrado.

¿Su plan? Hoy había entrenamientos. Iba a ver a Harry volar con Gryffindor en la intimidad de quien sabe que no es vista. Era la primera vez que iba a los entrenamientos, aunque sabía que tenían lugar cada jueves por la tarde. Pero nunca se había sentido capaz para ir a verlo. Se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad. "Ya podrías ser tu el que invadiera mi intimidad" pensó desesperada. Dándose cuenta de que aquello que había pensado podía ser interpretado de varias formas, enrojeció más aún. "Suerte que nadie me puede haber leído la mente..."

Ginny saludó con una sonrisa tímida al director y al profesor Snape que venían del campo de quidditch. El frío profesor de pociones le lanzó una mirada de odio que le heló los huesos.

Finalmente llegó al último circulo de árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento. Oyó el ruido de varias personas corriendo, y una voz de mando que les precedía:

"¡El quidditch se juega sobre escobas, pero sin correr solo encontrarás derrotas!"

Iba cantando emocionado Wood. Detrás suyo se oían venir unos resoplidos desesperados. Entonces Wood giró por la esquina del camino por el que iba, en su cuerpo atlético y vigoroso (y resplandeciente de sudor). Justo detrás suyo apareció Angelina, con su diminuto top ajustado y un mini short que apenas era más grande que las bragas que llevaba Ginny, dejando tanta carne en el asador como se podía dejar sin ser indecente. "Ya me gustaría a mi estar tan buena como ella de mayor", pensó con envidia "seguro que Harry se fijaría en mi..." Dos pasos detrás suyo, Fred y George iban siguiendo con ojos viciosos la divinidad que les precedía. Ginny frenó todo mal pensamiento recordando que aquellos dos jóvenes y musculosos atletas eran sus hermanos. Un poco rezagadas, Alicia y Katie, vestidas de marineritos, como copias la una de la otra, una morena, la otra rubia, iban charlando mientras se lo tomaban con calma. "Y Harry?".

Ginny miró desconcertada el recodo del camino. Y ahí lo vio, agachado. Se había parado a atarse una zapatilla, por eso no se había fijado aún en él. Harry levantó la mirada, sacudiendo su revuelta melena en el acto, y la fijó con decisión en sus compañeros de equipo.

Harry se impulsó sobre sus pies, levantándose con vigor, dejando a la vista su apretado short de Gryffindor, y su torso desnudo. Y empezó a correr, pisando con fuerza en cada zancada que daba.

Ginny vio pasar boquiabierta el cuerpo delgado de Harry a cámara lenta, las piernas esmirriadas que salían sin pudor alguno del pantaloncillo horrible, que acababan en unas zapatillas de payaso. El torso peludo sobre el vientre pegando botes al ritmo de sus zancadas, los flácidos brazos moviéndose a su propio compás, el sudor incontrolable bajándole por la espalda.

El sonido de su respiración agitada por la carrera llegó a los oídos de Ginny, y vio como Harry se acercaba al punto del camino donde ella se había escondido. Horrorizada, vio como Harry fijaba la mirada en ella a través de los arbustos, y salía del camino:

"¡Hola, Ginny¿Qué haces por aquí?" exclamó Harry, llevándose una mano al pelo negro y sacudiéndolo, haciendo que el sudor que humedecía su cabello la salpicara. Ginny miró a Harry con cara de susto. Aquellos maravillosos ojos estaban enmarcados por una cara hinchada y enrojecida de tanto correr, y el aliento de Harry llegaba por efluvios despiadados hasta ella.

Ginny quedó paralizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Eeeh..." Ginny intentó encontrar una respuesta, pero al no venirle nada a la cabeza, dio media vuelta, y salió corriendo.

* * *

Harry POV

"Que mona, está coladita por mi" y salió corriendo, para alcanzar a Wood.

* * *

**AN: **Y ahoraa dejarme una review! 


End file.
